Royal Partying and Drama Trama!
by AssassinsVow2012
Summary: The VA gang and BL gang join a a celebration of a royal party intended to leave all the stress of the Royal Court business... What's suppose to be a ton of fun leaves a certain Alchemist tipping on her temper scale... (Lame Summary but worth reading!)


**VAMPIRE ACADEMY CAME OUT TODAY WHOOOHOOO ! I'm hopefully watching it tomorrow with my friend. So far the ratigns were a 7.5! hopefullly the film is satisfying at least so we can continue the series and get in Adrian,Sydney, Tasha, Jill and Abe!**

**Disclaimer: Richelle Mead owns Vampire Academy and Bloodlines!**

"Wow this is something worth savoring. Who knew Sydney Sage looked so damn hot underneath her now ex-alchemist prim self!" Recently married Rose Belikov exclaimed with a satisfied smirk while engaged Lissa Dragomir and Jill Manstro-Dragomir nodded with gleeful sequels making Sydney wince.

"You really think so?" The former Alchemist asked as she looked in the Moroi Queen's mirror twirling around to check herself out.

"Sydney seriously I'm sure the expects know what they are doing and have said." Rose playfully scolded with her hand on her hips.

"Sydney you look so gorgeous Adrian's definetly not going to keep his hands to himself! Remind me to block the bond tonight." Jill stated as Sydney blushed and quickly turned to really examine her look.

She had on a fitted satin purple strapless dress with a thin black lace pattern lining over the purple. The top displayed a bit of cleavage and the bottom of the dress was above the knee show more leg with small slits on the side.

Basically Sydney had on a scandalous dress and 4 inch stilettos thanks to the curtsey of Rose.

Her hair was in styled in a French side loose bun with earrings thanks to Lissa and the makeup-consisting liner, mascara, light shiny purple eyeshadow and red wine lipstick- done all by Jill.

Sydney had to admit she was pleased and excited with this new unexpected look; she was definitely going to have heads turned tonight especially -Sydney having her fingers crossed- her emerald-eyed sexy Moroi.

"Alright then lets go and give our guest some of our divided attention." Lissa informed in her Queen-like voice with a clap of her hands.

"Of course your Majesty." Rose mocked with a bow, earning a playful punch by the Queen herself as the three of them departed.

The party was in the grand hall was filled with Moroi royals, non-royals, Dhampirs and Guardians.

There was a DJ and disco ball above the dance floor and a bar. The party was host by the Queen and her fiancee Lord Christen Ozera.

There wasn't any occasion just a sort of event to relax and enjoy from the busy court life.

Rose, Lissa, Sydney and Jill stood out at the top of the staircase.

Rose in another breathtaking black knee length one shoulder dress with a deep pocket to hold her stake and her hair in a high ponytail.

Lissa in a formal red dress with stapes and a crown placed in her bun.

Sydney in her purple dress and side bun.

Lastly, Jill in royal blue dress and hair tied half way up with a tiara.

They all looked gorgeous and as they descended down the steps with their heads held high and in grace having their audience in awe and who bowed in Lissa's presence.

"Christian texted me saying he and the guys are coming soon." Lissa informed the three when suddenly a fast tempo song they recognized came in.

"Oh my god, this song is the best! " Jill shouted from the noise of the Moroi and Dhampirs rushing to the dance floor.

"Come on let's dance to pass the time until the guys get here." Rose shouted and yanked Lissa to the dance floor.

Sydney and Jill laughed and rushed after forming a group circle as they dance and sang the lyrics.

By the time it was over they were all gasping to catch some air. "I swear we were the best dancers from all of the others!" Rose boosted with a grin in her face.

"Whatever you say Rose." Sydney said as she was still trying to catch her breath.

"Hey look there's Christian, Dimitri, Adrian and Eddie!" Lissa said excitedly as she quickly made her way to them at the bar along with Rose who flung herself at Dimitri and greeting him with a kiss.

"You okay Sydney?" Jill asked her closest "sister"-figure as her placed her hand on Sydney's back.

"Yes I'm find Jill you can gone on ahead I'll catch up after I get a glass of water at the buffet table." Sydney stated as she stood straight getting ready to head off toward that opposite direction.

Jill casted a worried glance.

"Don't worry Jill I'll be fine just make Adrian distracted by something else until I come." Sydney exclaimed waving her hand to shoot off Jill.

"I know... it's just how the rest of the snobby Moroi are." as she hugged Sydney.

"Nothing I can't handle, go don't keep Eddie waiting." Sydney smirked as Jill displayed a flustered blush.

As Jill departed Sydney made her way to the buffet table and picked up the goblet full of water and sipped it as she looked out at the crowd.

She say Moroi and Dhampirs chatting, laughing, drinking with one another. Some group of Moroi girls walked pass Sydney while glaring and whispering with fingers pointing at her.

Sydney rolled her eyes as she caught words like " dirty cheap blood whore", "shank", "wannabe", and "feeder".

Honestly you'd expect by the time people hit their adulthood they'd drop or -better yet -not publicly display their harsh words.

Deep in though of this Sydney wasn't aware of the group approaching her.

"So her Majesty is letting our meals style up hmmm?" A brunette Moroi in the most flashy skimpy dress stated while snickering.

"Yea you know you are suppose to be down over there by the rest." A red haired one -whose dress was pracically a ugly neon color- exclaimed pointing her manicured nail at the far end near the exits were the feeders were seated and guarded.

They all laughed making Sydney unsettled at their childish behavior.

"I'm a guest and close friend of the queen." Sydney stated coolly. The brunette scoffed and flipped her hair back.

"Yea right like her Majesty would acknowledge you a mere human."

Suddenly a blonde one gasped and pointed at Sydney's cheek.

"You're one of those... Alchemist or whatever."

Sydney held her left check thar held her faded golden lily tattoo as an old unwanted reminder.

"I'm surprised they'd let you dress like this." The brunette exclaimed gesturing at Sydney's outfit, "I would expect you dressed barley showing any skin unless.."

The brunette smirked and leaned over whispering " You were offered deal from us Moroi like the trill to experience the endorphins or get paid spending nights with Moroi men-especially the royal ones."

This has Sydney clenching her half drunken water. She made herself cool down and try departing towards her friends and her man.

"Wait, where to you think your going!" The brunette say grabbing Sydney's arm and displaying a fake apologetic look.

"We totally understand why your uncomfortable, you shamefully do enjoy these things we offer, as well as the pay that's getting you outfits like this and of course the casual fuck-"

Suddenly Sydney threw her arm splashing the water that she now turned to red wine on the brunette.

She let go of Sydney and shrieked out at the state she was in. Her caked makeup smeared, hair and dress wet.

Her friends tried to settle and help her but nothing could be done as Sydney smirked at when to dispose the goblet.

Another song had come on by the time Sydney was halfway across the dance floor. She managed to most avoid the excited girls running by and wasn't aware of a figure in front of her.

She crashed and was ready for the hard impact but a hand steadied her by the waist.

"You alright gorgeous?" A deep masculine voice asked.

Sydney after placing herself back to her feet looked up. He was- like any Moroi guy -handsome.

He wore a fitted bright red dress shirt tucked in black dress pants with polished dress shoes. He was obviously pale, golden blond styled hair, blue eyes and what was suppose to be a dazzling white smile-fangs included- to make any girl gasp.

Luckily Sydney could care less.

"Thank you I suppose."

"Your welcome Sweets, names Jesse Zelkos and you are?"

"Taylor." Sydney replied smoothly remembering her fake name used years back when investigating the motel Alica -the real culprit behind the aged girls- ran.

Not to mention the heated passionate kiss Adrian and her had on the bed making Sydney smile.

Jesse chuckled thinking the smile Sydney displayed was for him.

He suddenly grabbed her arms breaking Sydney in her thoughts and was pulling her towards the dance floor.

"What are doing? I happen to have guest and a date waiting in for me." Sydney protested as she tried to pull out if Jesse's grasp.

"Don't worry lovely their probably dance here too or busy drinking at the bar. Besides its just one dance, I won't bite... Unless you want me too."Jesse whispered near Sydney's ear making her flinch and shiver in discomfort.

"Look I didn't mind that you helped me from being trampled but I need to get going." Sydney sternly replied along with a harsh glare.

"Don't you trust me?" I don't even-" whatever Sydney was about to say fathered off as she felt a warm fuzzy feeling telling her to not worry and stay.

_There wouldn't be any harm. _

"O-okay there won't be harm... I'll dance with you." Sydney said as a slow song came on.

"Perfect timing." Jesse muttered as he placed his arms on Sydney's waistband pulling her closer to his body.

Sydney unconsciously placed her arms on his chest, as she looked down in the floor concentrating somewhere else.

"Troubled love?" Jesse said as he leaned nearer in Sydney's personal space.

His cologne was too strong making Sydney dizzy and nauseous as she unconsciously leaned away exposing her neck for Jesse as she rubbed her forehead.

"You're look very sexy tonight might I say for a feeder. I wonder how you'd taste..." Jesse's felt he was so close to getting to taste this exotic being and wasn't aware of the reaction.

He flew somewhat through a crowd of couples that all fell once by one.

Sydney was surprised by her actions she just...reacted and realized the jerk had compelled her.

"What the fuck?!" Jesse said as he held his nose in pain glaring at Sydney.

Now people were starting to stop dancing and watch this drama unfold.

Sydney glared at him with fury in her eyes. How dare he compel her _and_ try to feed off her!

"Well you deserved it, you were trying to feed off me!"

"Of course because that's what you are!"

"Excuse me, I'm not one of those feeders thankfully so back off or else I won't hesitate to try something even worst!" Sydney could feel her magic ready to burst out.

People snickered upon Jesse's paled face which quickly turn to a scowl. He got up staking up to her. "Really a blood whore like you then doing what?"

More people had stopped as did the music. Unaware finally did Sydney's friends came bursting in.

"Sydney oh god we heard and-Jesse what the hell are you doing?" Rose had asked.

"A royal like you shouldn't even be with a lowly "blood whore" like me any way. It just shows that you clearly couldn't pick up a Moroi or Dhampir woman tonight such a shame. Goes to show your not really much to go after nowadays "

This had everyone laughing and Sydney beamed a smile towards her occupied laughing friends.

"Wow Sydney that was so unexpected!" Jill exclaimed as she wiped her tears from laughter.

"Well I am-" whatever Sydney was going to say interrupted with a swiping of a hand making contact to her cheek as she fell down the marble floor.

She looked up at Jesse's fuming face and then suddenly like a blur Adrian charged into him throwing him in the ground and punching the crap out of him.

One minute people gasped and suddenly now shouts and screams were occurring. Horrified and worried Sydney got up with a bit of Jill's ad Lissa's help.

"Adrian no!"

She rushed over to intervene but Eddie had his hand firm on her shoulder.

"Eddie please I'm the only one who's he's going to listen and stop what he's doing." Eddie hesitated but one firm look of determination Eddie let her go.

Quickly Sydney made her way to where the fight had ended, Adrian was being held back by Dimitri and Jesse by Christian and Rose.

Sydney stepped between the two and turned her attention to Adrian.

_Her_ Adrian.

Currently he was trying to break out of Dimitri's hold that he had no match against.

Taking a deep breath she stepped closer and placed her hands on both sides of his face. She saw the distant look in his eyes the sign of spirit darkness looming.

"Adrian, it's me Sydney your fiery hearten and flame. Remember you told me that years ago even till this day?" Now Adrian had stopped moving but still had the haunted look.

Sydney took it as a good sign. "Come back to me Adrian, don't let spirit control you, it's you that controls it. Be the other half of our center so it holds again, I can't do it alone love. We both are the center that keeps us strong." Sydney waited patiently as she along with everyone around them.

Slowly she saw him blink and familiarize himself.

"Sage?"

Sydney smile to see Adrian back to himself.

With this Dimitri let go and head towards Jesse, as Adrian sunk low refusing to look at Sydney.

Sydney was raking her hands though his slightly gel-wet brown hair. "Adrian look at me." Sydney spoke sternly and softly.

He lifted up his beautiful emerald eyes piercing though her golden ones. They were unreadable, no emotion was shown.

"Come let's go so we can talk privately." At this Adrian luckily obligated and has his hand intertwined into hers tightly.

They barely made it far until Jesse spoke again "I'd watch out Ivashkov, next time your precious blood whore is gonna get it really-"" but was interrupted when his *ahem* got kicked... hard thanks to the self-defense Sydney knew as he crouched over holding it.

Everyone gasped in surprised as Sydney saw Christian, Rose, and Jill try not to laugh or comment as the situation was getting taken care of.

Ignoring everyone else Sydney pulled Adrian away from the ballroom towards the upstairs bathroom.

She fished out some bandages,cotton balls and alcohol. "Sage I happen to heal with spirit you don't have to do all this." she ignored him and grabbed his jaw inspecting any cuts or bruises.

Yep nose slightly bloody, lip bruised and cut, and his eye would start to bloom into a purple bruise to following day.

"I know Adrian but I'd do this until you've fully calm doing." He smirked and peered his eyes.

"Hmmmm Sage tending my wounds who would have though... I was expecting some spell to fix my handsome face like some witch doctor."

I think it's best not to right now my magic isn't in control at this moment." Sydney said as she poured some alcohol on a cotton ball and dabbing it light on his bloody nose.

"Even though Jill told me where you where I was starting to get worried. I mean I'm sure drinking water doesn't take that long." Adrian muttered as Sydney made sure there wasn't any more blood from his nose prepared to clean his lip.

"I know it was just a group of Moroi girls assuming I was some feeder getting special treatment or a blood whore who was getting paid big bucks by Royal Moroi men to have the night with." Adrian growled and caught both of Sydney arms pulling her close to him.

"They're just snobby Royal sluts who can't compete to you. No Sage listen." Adrian stopped Sydney from her protest.

"You are worth so much more than what is said about status or race. I know you know your better you just the type who doesn't have to ego to show it. Luckily you've got me." Sydney playfully glared and smacked Adrian who just laughed and kissed her check.

Sydney flinched remember the slap she'd gotten, which in turn had Adrian burning holes at it.

It also happen to be her left cheek that had her faded lily tattoo.

Adrian reached his hand towards her face gently cradling her face as he observed.

"He compelled me when I tried to get out his grasp and almost bite me, luckily I managed to snap out of it perhaps cause of my fear escalating from the idea." Sydney end with a shiver.

"I swear to god if I see Zecklos again he's never seeing the light of day. He has no idea what's gonna come towards him if he ever harms anything or anyone I treasure greatly."

By the end of this Adrian had his face buried in the crook of Sydney's stroked his hair calming him down touched by his words.

Finally after minutes later Sydney spoke, "I would have done the same if any girl though shed try to make a move on you. Lets just say I'm quite glad to be a witch on these cases." She smirked in the end making Adrian look at her with pride.

"I must be rubbing on you Sage, I can't figure if that's a good thing or bad... Though its quite a turn on."

This made Sydney laugh and place her forehead against his. "Really? I hope so."

They fell In silence again. "Sage please let me heal your check." Adrian asked with pain in his eyes seeing his fiery hearted girl touched like that.

"Adrian you don't even have to ask."

With that Sydney felt the warmth feeling of spirit flow on her making her feel calm and safe.

"That was quite impressive of you doing that to Zelkos by the way... Just remind me not to anger you as well." Adrian muttered looking at Sydney.

"I doubt I'd do such a thing to you. But I was glad I manage to punch him and hit his manhood so... He won't be messing with me anymore or else I might try some tricks up my sleeves."

"I'm so glad I fell for a bad ass witch." Adrian exclaimed kissing her nose then her lips. It started off soft but quickly grew hungrily and passionate.

By then Adrian had Sydney up against the back of the bathroom door.

She herself had her hands tangled in his hair pulling him closer. He proceeded to leave butterfly kisses on her neck and collarbone. Sydney moaned but craned her neck to give him more access.

They both reluctantly pulled away, making Sydney satisfied in being the only one leave the former party boy breathless.

"I never got to tell you this but this dress of yours is inflicting harm on my self-control." Adrian spoke as he thoroughly checked out every inch of Sydney. "You have no idea of the things I want to do to you right now and it's nothing appropriate."

"Hmmmm well want to show me back in our room?" Sydney seductively whispered in his ear and started to kiss Adrian's jawline and neck.

Adrian pulled her back a bit looking in her eyes that asked permission. "Are you sure? I meant god knows I don't mind at all but-" he was cut off as Sydney pushed herself up on Adrian and hooked her legs around Adrian's waist tightly and kissed him firmly before whispering against his lip.

"I want this just as much as you do. Plus I wore this tonight just so you may consider... that." She ended flustered and slightly embarrass by the way she had it worded.

"I'm sorry... God I must be sounding desperate for sex. Ugh I must be becoming those needy girls, what's wrong with me?" Sydney ranted, back on her legs and in the end covered her face in Adrian's designer dress shirt.

This caused him to chuckle, and placed a piece of stranded blonde hair behind her ear.

"Never Sage those words mean a lot to me. Besides... It's not the first time we've done it. As I recall the started of our relationship we'd done it t-"

"Adrian!" Sydney shushed him by cover her hand over his mouth.

But at the end they'd both started to laugh as they headed to their designated room.

Sydney felt the sun stream in from the slightly open curtains. She rolled over and felt a presence by her making her suddenly alert.

She opened her eyes to see who the intruder was.

There her eyes soften at the sight of her..._fiancee_.

The word itself had Sydney bestow a big grin as she lifted her left hand observing the gold and purple elegant twisted ring with a diamond in the center.

Inside were words "_We are till death the Center_."

Sydney was so preoccupied on the ring she didn't notice Adrian had awoken and was silently looking at her observing face at the ring.

Ah yes the ring he presented right after their passionate activities throughout the night.

At this moment he felt and knew now knew the meaning of satisfaction and completion in life.

It was right beside him and this had Adrian reach out to grab Sydney's waist and pull her towards himself.

She let out a cute squeal-that she'd deny doing so later on- as she hands when on his chest sending tingles all throughout his body. "Morning Sage, sleep well?"

"Mmmm no." This had Adrian display a confused look that furthered upon the giggles Sydney let out.

"It was by far the best nights I've ever had." She's said as she cuddled into his warm embrace.

He kissed her head. "Same here, perhaps even more than our previous activities."

"Because of this?" She held up the gleaming stone on her left finger.

"Yes because now I feel complete Sage and I'm ready to take our relationship to the next level. I want to start my future everyday like this with you on bed beside me and perhaps maybe want kids with me. Imagine my looks,your brian, our personalities. We'd have best set of kids as well as being awesome parents. Don't you think?"

"Your right Adrian, I do want to start us to become "husband and wife", and well I have thought of kids but I'm worried on how'd they be treated you know? I don't want to bring shame to your family... Have our kids looked down upon from our actions, or worst have you disowned." Sydney ended balling her hand on Adrian's chest.

"Sydney look at me." She stubbornly refused so he picked her chin up so shed look him in the eye.

"Sydney Sage I'd care less on what my family is to treat me like. Screw them, I have found more happiness and purpose with you than my family. Well dad at least... You know mom only cares for my happiness and she enjoyed your company the last time we visited for dinner remember?" Sydney nodded.

"I know but still-"

"Then we'll face it when the time comes and were not alone. We've got Jailbait, Castile, Little Dhampir and her Russian Warlord, Ozera, and his lovely Majesty. Plus your mom and older sister Carly back up our relationship. If we managed Strigoi attacks, a crazy witch, Warriors of Light and heartless Alchemists we can get though this." Adrian ended kissing Sydney's fist.

"We will wont we?" Sydney said her golden eyes full of light and happiness.

"We will until the very end we hold on to our center."

**Well I hope you enjoyed this one-shot for now. Ill post the second chapter of_ Vampire Academy:Rouge Alchemist_ soon its nearly done!**


End file.
